Don't Wanna Lose Everything
by Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira
Summary: "Senna? Kau sedang apa di sini?"/"Lalu... mengapa kau menangis...?"/"Aku ini... seorang siluman yang hidup di jaman mereka berdua..."/"Kalau kau masih tak percaya—baca ini."/Hinamori Momo—itu namaku! Baru seminggu aku duduk di kelas 9, tapi... RnR please!


"Senna? Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya seorang pria mengenakan seragan SMU Karakura Gakuen berkulit putih pucat—dengan suara dan ekspresi yang datar. Ia datang ke dua buah makam dengan payung ditangannya—karena cuaca sedang tak mendukung hari itu.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_? Aku... aku tidak sedang ngapa-ngapain...," ucap Senna dengan suara bergemetar.

"Lalu... mengapa kau menangis...?" tanya Ulquorra—tetap datar.

"Ahh—ini... mataku cuman kelilipan debu doang kok...," jawab Senna berbohong.

"Kau—bohong 'kan?"

"Be—beneran! Aku cuman... baiklah! Aku jujur! Aku emang nangis—lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Senna menatap tajam mata Ulquorra yang hampa.

"Tidak ada alasan, hanya mencarimu..."

"Mencariku...?"

"Iya. Kata pemilik kostanmu, kau belum pulang sejak dua hari lalu—apa itu benar?"

"Begitulah..."

"Kau... kabur...?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa...?"

* * *

><p><strong>BLEACH © Tite Kubo<strong>

**.**

**Rated: **

**T**

**Genre:**

**Supernatural, Family, Friendship, (a little) Humor, Angst, Tragedy.**

**Warning!:**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur ****Crack-Pair****, ****Out of Character****, dan banyak ****Typo****! Fic ini dibuat dengan setting ****Alternate Universal**** dan ****Alternate Timeline****. Di Fic ini para Chara-chara BLEACH kemungkinan akan ****sangat**** OOC. Dan mulai dari awal—hingga akhir—Flashback, itu semuanya Momo's P.O.V. **

**A/N: Saya mengambil ide cerita ini dari manga berjudul ****Youkai Navi Runa****. **** Many thankies for ****Michiyo Kikuta**** and ****Miyoko Ikeda****. :D**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo x Hinamori Momo; slight Ulquiorra Schiffer x Senna**

**.**

**Saya sarankan anda:**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Don't Wanna Lose Everything**

**© Mizune Tsuchiaki**

**.**

**Chappie 1: ****Prologue**

* * *

><p>"Aku hanya... ingin mengunjungi makam ini kok!" seru Senna menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra dengan ragu—walau di wajahnya tertera senum 'palsu'nya.<p>

"Untuk apa kau mengunjungi makam ini?" tanya Ulquorra.

Kalian belum kenal mereka berdua?

Senna—anak tak bermarga ini duduk di kelas 2 SMU Karakura _Gakuen_. Ia sudah berteman dengan Ulquorra sejak kelas 2 SMP—dan sekarang mereka sudah lengket seperti lem dan kertas(?). Di depan semuanya, Senna terlihat ceria, periang, dan hampir tak pernah menunjukkan sifat lemahnya—tapi berbeda saat ia berada di sisi Ulquorra... Saat bersama Ulquorra—ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya yang sesngguhnya... Ia dan Ulquiorra sudah bagai sahabat tak terpisahkan.

Ulquiorra Schiffer—teman Senna yang selalu siap berada di sisinya. Walau eksperesi dan nada bicaranya kepada Senna—dan yang lain—itu datar, tapi di balik ke'datar'annya, ia sangat peduli dengan Senna. Di luar, ia tampak tak peduli dengan apapun—termasuk Senna. Ia pun tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan senyumannya—bahkan di hadapan Senna sekalipun. Tapi batas kesayangannya terhadap Senna sudah seperti saudara sendiri.

_Back to story_!

"Aah, bukan apa-apa kok... 'Kan biar sekalian belajar sejarah..." Senna masih mencari-cari alesan—tentu dengan senyum palsu yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Makam ini—ada hubungannya denganmu 'kan?" selidik Ulquiorra yang masih tak percaya—dan tentunya masih datar.

"Se—semacam itulah..." Senna tak bisa mengelak—karena ia males beradu bacot dengan Ulquiorra, karena menurutnya adu bacot dengan Ulquiorra itu... membosankan...?

"Maksudmu 'semacam itulah'?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Kau janji—takkan memberitahu siapa-siapa akan 'hal ini'?" Senna mencoba meyakinkan.

"Apa kau tak percaya denganku...?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya! _Baka_!"

"Kalau begitu, jelaska—"

"Aku ini... seorang siluman yang hidup di jaman mereka berdua...," Senna berucap sambil memandang lembut kedua makan yang dibuat berdampingan—dengan tulisan 'Hinamori Momo' di batu nisan sebelah kiri dan 'Kurosaki Ichigo' di batu nisan sebelah kanan.

Ulquiorra—yang terkenal tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun—kini membelalak. Ia tak percaya dengan ucapan Senna. "Kau... bercanda...?" pekiknya.

Gadis berambut ungu dikuncir satu itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa—untuk apa aku berbohong padamu...?"

"Ta—tapi..."

"Kalau kau masih tak percaya—baca ini." Senna memberikan sebuah buku yang sudah kumal dan meninggalkan Ulquiorra sendirian di makam tersebut—dan Senna menghilang di tengah hujan...

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah—setelah pulang sekolah tentunya—Ulquiorra mengambil buku yang diberikan Senna dan mulai membacanya. Buku itu adalah... serpihan kenangan dari Hinamori...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback—Hinamori's Memories~<strong>

* * *

><p><span>23 Maret 1998...<span>

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Hari ini adalah hari pertama musim semi—sekaligus hari pertama aku akan masuk sekolah.

Yo, _Minna_! Namaku Hinamori Momo—seorang anak yatim yang 'dibuang' ke Karakura _Gakuen_. Sekarang aku tinggal di asrama Karakura _Gakuen_—karena aku tak punya tempat tinggal. Umurku sekarang 14 tahun—kelas 3 SMP. Yah, lebih tepatnya ini adalah hari pertamaku menjadi seorang "_Senpai_." Ahh~ Aku sudah tak sabar untuk pergi ke sekolah—dan bertemu guru kesukaanku. Nelliel-_sensei_—guru yang telah menjadi wali kelasku selama dua tahun ini... Dia sudah seperti ibuku sendiri... Memang sih—dia ada tipe guru wanita idaman tiap murid. Ceria, periang, manis, cantik, tubuh yang "proposional", lembut, perhatian, dan lucu. Kalau aku ini laki-laki, aku pasti sudah melamarnya! Ahahaha...

Aku segera mandi dan memakai seragamku—kemeja putih serta rok biru beberapa senti di atas lutut.

Setelah selesai ber'dandan' ria—aku langsung ngacir ke ruang makan siswa-siswi yang tinggal di asrama. Yang tinggal di asrama memang tidak semua murid—karena, yah, 'kan banyak yang punya 'supir' khusus! Namanya juga sekolah elit—sekolah anak-anak bergensi.

* * *

><p>"Ohayou, Hinamori-<em>chaaaann<em>~~" terdengar sapaan manis yang ditujukan padaku saat aku sedang berjalan memasuki ruang kelas yang terletak di koridor yang sangaaat panjang. Gadis berambut ungu dikuncir dua itu langsung memelukku.

"Senna-_chan_, hentikanlah...," aku berusaha lepas dari 'cengkraman maut'nya—karena ini benar-benar menyesakkan. "uuh... Senna-_chan_, bisa-bisa aku..."

"Iya, iya, kulepas deh!" seru Senna-_chan_ seraya melepas 'cengkraman maut'nya—ups!—maksudnya pelukannya padaku.

Aku langsung memasuki ruang kelasku—3-3—dan duduk di pojokkan dekat jendela. Jujur saja, pojokkan dekat jendela itu... tempat kesukaanku! Senna-_chan_ mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depanku—sama seperti saat kelas 2 dulu!

"Eh, Senna-_chan_, apakah menurutmu, kita akan diajar Nelliel-_sensei_ lagi...?" tanyaku menoel-noel punggung Senna. Ia berbalik dan berkata sambil menghela napas, "Meneketehetahutempe!"

"Yah elah! Sia-sia _ekke_ nanya lu!" seruku. Lalu, setelah ucapanku selesai—Sang Maha Kuasa di Kelas (maksudnya _sensei_) masuk. Bahagianya, itu adalah Nelliel-_sensei_! Uh-huy~

Hari ini pelajaran berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. tak ada hambatan—as always. Pulang sekolah, aku dan Senna-chan bersama-sama pulang ke asrama—karena Senna-_chan_ juga tinggal di asrama. Walaupun ia seumuran denganku—sebenarnya ia tampak lebih 'dewasa.' Itu sih, menurutku!

* * *

><p><span>30 Maret 1998...<span>

Seminggu berlalu seperti biasa—bangun, mandi, makan, sekolah, pulang. Tak ada hambatan satupun. Tapi—hari ini ada yang aneh... Senna-_chan_ sama sekali tak ada! Ia tak masuk sekoalh—dan di kamarnya juga ia tak ada! Haduh, Senna-_chan_! Kau... kau di mana?

"Senna-_chan_!" aku berteriak agak kencang saat melewati karidor asrama cewek. "Senna-_chan_! Jawab aku kalau kau mendengarku! Senna-_chan_! Kumohon!"

"Miaw!" Seekor kucing putih dan seekor burung hantu coklat meloncat ke tanganku.

"He—hei!"

**Poofff!**

_Aneh. Sangat aneh! TERLALU ANEH!_ pikirku dalam hati. Kucing putih itu berubah menjadi seorang cewek berambut ungu dikuncir, sedangkan burung hantu coklat yang satunya berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki berambut aqua—dengan warna mata yang sama.

_A—AKU KENAL MEREKA!_ Senna-_chan_—gadis kucing itu, dan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques—burung hantu itu. _Me—mereka berdua 'kan... sahabat-sahabatku... di kelas dua... Hiyaaa! DUNIA SUDAH MENGGILAAA!_ pekikku dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>~*To Be Continued*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Mitsucchan! Semoga kau terhibur dengan Fanfic ini! :D Gomen yah, Ichigo-nya belum ada~ Gomeeennn~~ m(_ _)m Habisnya, di mangan Youkai Navi Runa (Navi Runa di Nakayoshi) 'kan Tai-nya keluarnya di ending-ending gitu~~ Gomen ya? Tapi ente musti tetep RnR! Oiia, dan Reader-sama, inget, kalau saiia enggak menerima FLAME! Ngerti? Btw, ane tadi bilang "Tai", jangan jorok loh! Tai (di Youkai Navi Runa) itu kakaknya Runa (di Fanfic-ku itu Hinamori). Udah ahh, udah subuh. Ane mao tidur... Oyasuminasai, Minna-san~ Hoaaammm~~

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to RnR and CnC?<strong>

**.**

**Sign,**

**Mizune Tsuchiaki**


End file.
